What Max Is
by StormLongbottom
Summary: After the Wizard Competition, one sibling won't speak to the other two, one is lost, and one will work hard to mend wounds. Through it all, love will be found.
1. Nothing

I do not own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or anything created by or for Disney (Channel). This is a to-be love story between two boys. Brothers at that. So, if you are not in love with that idea, then perhaps you clicked something by mistake. So, you can leave now and I won't be upset with you at all. If you do read, please be kind and review. I like to know how you feel about the story and my writing either way.

I heard today that the end of this beautiful show is coming soon. So, I figured I should post this before the family wizard is decided. In my mind, it is the wizard I picked. So obvious, right? If you read this after you know who the family wizard is and it is one of the other two siblings, please don't get upset. This is only how I think things would happen. And what I wish would happen next. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Max is Nothing<p>

JUSTIN

Justin had to keep telling himself that he had just won the wizard's tournament. He was the new family wizard. He was still trying to catch his breath when he first took notice to Alex and Max's blank, exhausted, and defeated looks. Little subways in his head were sending trains of thought in many different directions. They all threatened to collide. But all of them were promising him that it was going to be okay that he was the family wizard. All his hard work, studying, and preparation had just paid off.

Alex was the first to step up to Justin. She pulled her expression back into a snotty, don't-care attitude that she carried so well. "Well, you cheated." Her head bobbed around as she crossed her arms, dropping her wand to the ground. It dissolved into the grass. "You already knew what to expect." She turned on her heal and was stomping off in a hurry.

If anyone should be upset or accusing about cheating, it should have been Max. He hadn't previously been a part of the mock-tournament that Justin and Alex had been a few years before. The seventeen-year-old boy's chin was quivering up and down. Max was the real reason Justin was afraid to win.

"Congratulations, Justin." Max sniffed. He put his arms softly and slowly around his older brother's waist. His face buried into Justin's shoulder. "What am I going to do, Justin? I'm nothing without my magic."

Justin rested his hand on Max's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He seriously looked into Max's eyes. "You are much more than magic. You can do anything you want now that you aren't bound to magic."

Max let out a swift breath of air. "You've got to be kidding me. Bound to magic." Max shrugged Justin's hand off his shoulder.

Just when Justin thought he couldn't feel worse about winning, which he was trying his hardest not to do, here was Max basically begging him to give up his magic. Truth was, though, Justin felt like he was nothing without magic either.

"Stay with me for awhile. We'll figure something out for you."

Max's face was completely blank. It wasn't like the normal blank where wheels were spinning in his head, it was a blank blank. Justin couldn't read it. "You don't want me," Max slowly let out.

"I'd be honored to have you."

Max shook his head. "Nah. I'm too messy for this cleanness."

"Cleaning won't be a big deal, Max." Justin twirled his wand between his fingers and instantly felt bad for doing it.

"Is this because you know Alex hates you now?" Max's wand dropped from his hand and turned back into a normal stick.

Justin playfully tousled Max's hair. "You were always my favorite sibling."

"You're just saying that." Max softly punched Justin in the arm. A small smile curled up on his face. They sat down together on a bench. A squirrel ran around in front of them, collecting nuts. Justin watched Max following it around with his eyes. There was such a pureness to Max as he watched the little animal. "What do I do?"

"You still have a year of high school left to figure that out."

"Mom and Dad won't let me stay at your place." Max flicked his legs back and forth.

Justin grabbed Max's hand. They exited the arena. Theresa and Jerry were waiting for them on the outside. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Jerry nodded a single nod at Justin as a congratulations.

"OH MAXIE!" Theresa walked over to her son, heals clicking against the pavement, with her arms extended.

Max hugged his mother. They stayed like that for a longer time than Justin expected for a women who hated magic. Justin and Jerry exchanged looks of uncertainty.

When the two pulled apart, Max asked, "Can I stay with Justin for a few weeks?"

Both of Justin's parents looked at him.

"It's perfectly fine with me. I'll just add a room to the house for him."

Justin had purchased a nice house after her had invented a highly-loved product that really improved the lives of non-magic folks. Okay, that was one time he had done something without magic that really worked out for him.

"Okay, then," Theresa answered before Jerry could say anything.

Max still had a look of nothing on his face, despite how happy Justin thought he would feel about being able to stay with him.


	2. Lost

Max is Lost

MAX

Max woke up in his room the next morning and reached on his bed-side table for his wand. When it wasn't there, he finally remembered that he wasn't a wizard any longer. Another wave of sadness washed over him. How could he do anything without being a wizard?

Sliding his feet across the carpet, he managed not to stub his toe on his mess in his room. When he opened the door and stepped out onto a hardwood floor, he was instantly confused.

_Oh yeah, I'm living in Justin's house._ The hallway was chilly. Goose-bumps popped up all over Max's arms and legs. He was only in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Not even underwear because he loved the way that the shorts felt against his naked body.

Nearby, Max heard the shower running. His feet pitter-pattered against the wooden floor as he ran over to the bathroom and went in. The steam from the shower warmed him up. Too bad nothing could change how he felt on the inside.

"Justin?"

"Max!" Justin squealed from the shower. "You shouldn't be in here while I'm showering."

"Yeah yeah. We're both boys. We have the same parts. Um... right?"

"Well... yeah, but that doesn't mean we put them on display."

"Whatever. This is important." Max whipped out his penis and peed into the toilet, careful not to miss. _Justin would __**fer-eak**__ if I messed up his bathroom by peeing on the floor._ That made Max careful _and_ nervous.

"Are you urinating now? Sheesh Max!"

"Justin, can you make me forget about having magic?"

There was a long silence of only water falling off of Justin's body. Max grew tired of waiting for an answer and took off his shirt and shorts. He peeled the curtain back just enough and got into the tub and stood behind Justin. Only mist from the water pelting off of Justin's body was moistening Max's body.

"Answer me!" Max demanded.

Justin leapt up and slipped as he turned around. Max caught him and stabled him. His eyes were fiercely locked on Justin's green eyes, which were steadily glancing between Max's shrinking morning wood and his eyes. "What?" Max asked softly. His word didn't echo.

"Max, you can't just get into a shower with someone."

"Quit avoiding my question!" Tears were coming to Max's eyes.

Justin quickly pushed Max's head under the shower. "Remember talking about memories with dad because you watched that Harry Potter movie where they were taking memories out of their head."

"No." Max shook his head after he backed out from the stream of water. Water splashed all over the tub from the shaking. His hair fell flat and down in his eyes. Justin pushed it from his face, then squirted shampoo in his hand.

"Close your eyes."

Max obeyed.

Justin's hands started running through Max's wet hair, lathering it up with the shampoo. It felt relaxing and great. Max bit his lower lip. Justin spoke. "The problem with extracting memories is that there is so much connected to each memory. Taking all memories of magic from your head would tabula rosa you."

"English please."

"It would make you a blank slate. You wouldn't remember anything about yourself." Max could hear the smile in Justin's voice.

"This isn't fair," Max protested.

Justin pushed his head under the water and rinsed it out. "I know." Justin said it so softly that Max almost didn't hear it.

"Don't make me go to school today," Max pleaded.

"You know how I feel about school." Justin gave Max a stern look.

"You know how I felt about magic," Max retorted. It was a perfect angle that Justin couldn't possibly argue against.

Justin put up one finger. "_One _day. That's it."

Max eagerly nodded his head. Justin handed him a washcloth to clean himself up with and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Max poked his head out just in time to see Justin bent over drying his feet. His ass was hairless, white, and flat. It made Max smile.

When Max finished his shower, Justin had already left for his college courses. Max wasn't really sure why Justin wanted to go to college when he had magic, but it was just that dorky part of his brother that he accepted. Max dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. With a few quick swipes at his hair, he combed it with his fingers. The hallway had warmed up a bit, so he didn't get all bumpily. His stomach rumbled. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a big bowl. After collecting everything, Max poured some Lucky Charms into the bowl. Chocolate milk was poured in the bowl, rising the Lucky Charms to the rim of the bowl. His mind was blank aside from the deliciousness of the cereal while he ate.

Max rinsed the bowl out and wondered around the house. There wasn't a whole lot to do in the house. There was a big screen television, but the only things Max liked to watch on TV didn't even come on until nine o'clock pm. He took the steps slowly up, stepping up with one foot and meeting the other foot on the same step. Up on the second floor, Max shuffled his feet. He passed by Justin's room and briefly wondered what his room here would look like. He detoured over to his room to put some clothing on first. He dug out a pair of boxer briefs that didn't smell like they were used. He put them on and grabbed a pair of jeans and a ironic tee.

As Max wandered over toward Justin's terrain, his heart beat like crazy. He wasn't sure what to expect. Knowing Justin, he would probably have some kind of alarm on his room or something just as crazy. But, when he opened the door, nothing exciting happened. The only thing that happened was Max's eyes widening in amazement at the decor of the room. It was a perfect union of Justin's maturity and childishness. In the middle of the room, with the head against the wall, was a huge bed with a sweet clarinet headboard. Literally, there were clarinets in the spots where the railings normally went. The blankets were white with many pillows on the bed. Of course, neatly made. Red, silk sheets flowed out from a part where the blanket was folded over, waiting for Justin to get into the bed.

Against the opposite wall was a television, set up on a huge movie case. Mostly everything inside were documentaries or movies/cartoons derived from comic books. A couple of posters were on the sides of the television. One was a shirtless Jacob Black poster. As far as Max knew, Justin hated _Twilight_. Something about her getting everything about vampires wrong. Something about Juliette annoyed Max suddenly. That had never happened before.

One wall was a dedicated book case completely lining the wall. In the middle section, instead of books being on shelves, there were plastic parts sticking out that had shelves of their own. Only, instead of books being spine out, the comic books were all facing out. There were so many that only a few titles were even visible.

Small sprinkles of joy were falling over Max's heart. How had he never noticed how amazing Justin was before. They actually had a lot in common.

As Max looked up higher, he noticed all of Justin's action figures hanging out on a small shelf, all pristinely cleaned. No wonder Justin had needed magic. It would be horrible to have to keep a room that clean without magic. Yet, Max had an urge to clean his own room.

So, Max lost himself in cleaning his room by hand for the first time in his life. When Justin got home and looked into what Max was doing, he half-smiled and nodded, then slowly closed the door, only coming up to tell him when he had dinner finished. Max could see the floor and walls for the first time ever. And so much of his mess was junk or old stuff that he didn't need. By the time he was done, he didn't really have much.


	3. Here to Stay

I hope you all are enjoying what you've read so far. I haven't heard a whole lot yet. But I do understand that I'm still in the exposition. This chapter will start some of the rising action. So, I hope you all enjoy some tender moments between our favorite brothers. I do love when people review, even if they think something stinks, I like to know what your thoughts are.

Again, I do not own Wizards...

If there are any Jake T. Austin fans reading this, and you have not seen _The Perfect Game_ yet, then you need to do so ASAP. He is such a great actor!

* * *

><p>Max is Here to Stay<p>

JUSTIN

Justin wasn't sure what to expect when he got home. He had made Max go to school for the past three days after allowing him two days off. The past two days, he came home to a sulking Max in front of a blank television screen, eating Oreos. Justin carefully inserted his key into the lock and turned it. The clicking sound of a lock being unlocked was one of Justin's favorite sounds. It was what he thought something finally connecting in a brain would sound like if it made a sound. He smiled, thinking about how it was probably like a big, donging bell inside of Max's head. But, he instantly felt a bit guilty for thinking that because, sure Max wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't actually dumb. Of course, Justin couldn't really come up with a time that Max was terriblysmart.

For the first night, the television was on, emitting soft sounds and bright colors of a cartoon. On the couch, deep and soft breaths were cycling around. Justin tip-toed over and peeped his head around the couch to see that Max's eyes were closed. He was asleep. There was no sign of a snack, but a math book was opened on the table with a blank piece of paper—aside from Max's name and the problem numbers—covering the problems in the book.

Max's nose kept twitching from a part of his hair falling down over it and blowing back to the side as he exhaled. Justin extended a cautious hand and brushed the hair away from Max's face. There was something very serine about Max sleeping. Like every anguish of Max's losing his magic would completely fall away. So, Justin certainly didn't want to wake him. There was something else as well, but Justin couldn't quite put his finger on it. But the word cute was floating to the top of Justin's brain.

Of course, the lightest touch of Justin's fingertips against Max's smooth skin was enough to wake the younger boy up. His eyes fluttered open as he let out a deep breath that ended with a slight moan and stretch.

"Justin?" His smile was soft, sweet, and filled with question. He sat up and ran his hand roughly through his hair, pushing it all out of the way and exposing his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with a strange nervous energy.

"Yes?" Justin squatted down to Max's level.

Max grabbed onto Justin's wrist. He lightly tugged on it, pulling him in toward the couch. Justin twisted around and sat down next to his little brother, still so full of innocence that Justin began to feel guilty about taking his magic away again.

"Help me with my homework," Max pleaded.

Justin's heart leaped. How many years had passed since Max last asked for Justin's help with homework? Justin knew it was at least three years.

Justin leaned forward and picked up the book and pulled it onto his lap. As he read over the problems, Max rested his head on Justin's shoulder. It instantly brought a smile to Justin's face. It felt like when Max was twelve; however, there was something very adult about the way Max was asking for help this time, waiting just for Justin to get home to get the help he needed.

As Justin glanced over the math lesson, he realized the concepts were really simple, but they were also concepts that really needed the five lessons before. And with Max missing two of the days in there, Justin figured he hadn't understood what was going on all week. So, he went back and started explaining the math concepts to Max. The whole time, Max leaned over the book and payed close attention. Light breaths tickled Justin's arm hairs. A stench of Cheetos emitted with each breath as well. When Justin looked at Max for understanding, he saw the reminisce of orange dust circled around Max's mouth.

At one point, as Justin's stomach was calling out to be fed, he was pointing at a problem. Max pointed to follow along as well. The warmth of his finger against Justin's finger flowed quickly from that point to his cheeks. Justin was uncertain why he was having that kind of feeling. But, having Max in the house with him made everything so much less lonely. What was having magic worth if you were still alone?

Justin's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Think he's telling you something." Max motioned with his head toward Justin's stomach.

But the word he made Justin ask, "Who?"

"Duh, Justin. Everyone knows there is a little man in your stomach that plays drums for the profit of food."

Justin let out a deep belly-roll laugh. Even though Max seemingly didn't know what Justin was laughing about, he let out a tiny giggle as well.

"Order Chinese," Max suddenly suggested, getting serious quickly.

Justin grabbed the phone and ordered the Chinese. The two boys moved to the kitchen as they waited for the Chinese to arrive. Their elbows kept bumping into each other as Max worked the problems because Justin had himself propped up against the table.

Right before the Chinese got there, Max finished his math homework. They moved back into the living room and started a movie as they scarfed down the Chinese. Justin was a bit upset that no chop sticks had come with their order.

Midway through the movie, Max asked Justin a question that really caught him off guard. "Are you happier because you won the magic?"

"Huh?"

"You just seem more relaxed and a lot happier than you ever have been before." Max traced a design in the couch with his finger.

Justin tried to gulp down a knot in his throat. He actually was using magic less than ever. Maybe because he was always afraid of losing it, he relied on using it when he was younger. "I'm actually happy that you are here, living with me. Does that sound weird."

"No," Max answered so quickly that Justin wondered if he even processed it. When Max didn't say more and just blinked at him, Justin decided Max didn't need to say any more.

Justin paused the movie and picked up the phone again. As he talked to his mother and father about Max staying with him permanently, Max looked as if he was wagging a tail with excitement. His parents resisted the idea, but it was finally Jerry that thought it would be the best idea for them to be together during this hard time.

During the movie, Max's eyes were growing heavy. His head kept drooping and snapping back up quickly. After a bit of that, he finally lied down on the couch and rested his head on Justin's lap. At some point after that, Justin started combing through Max's hair without thinking about it. When the movie ended, Justin carefully lifted Max's head up from his lap and scooted out from under him. He placed a quilt over his little brother and let him sleep.

Justin took his shoes off in the living room and picked them up to make less noise as he went to his room. He removed his socks, shirt, and jeans, throwing each in his hamper. He quickly hopped into his pajama pants. Something about only being in his briefs made him feel so vulnerable that he never allowed much time before putting something on over them. After he was all ready, he walked around his bed to the folded over corner, lifted the blankets up, and slid into his big, lonely bed. Having magic, his options for a mate were quite limited. That was the one rule to keeping magic that made things very difficult.

To get comfortable, Justin wiggled his body to find that one spot he always lied in. The silk sheets felt amazing against his back. It was something like getting a massage. At least, what Justin thought it would be like to get a massage.

Just as Justin was about to drift off to sleep, a loud bang of a neighbor's car sounded nearby. His eyes opened. Living above the sub shop where people didn't hustle around after business hours and a quiet place where that kind of thing didn't happen. So, the sounds of suburbia still startled him.

Quiet footsteps were the next thing Justin heard. Without warning, his door flew open. A wide-eyed Max stood in the threshold.

"What was that?" Max hissed.

"A car."

"No. I was a gun. It was definitely a gun. And I was all alone in the livingroom." A scared Max was prancing anxiously in the doorway.

"Maxie—" Justin started calmly.

"Get your wand ready!"

Justin just waved Max over to the bed. "I'll keep you safe." Under his breath, he added, "Always."

Max slammed the door shut. The action figures shook on the shelves. None feel from their spots though. Max raced across the room to the other side of the bed. He practically jumped out of his shoes and slid under the blankets. "Get your wand!" Max demanded again.

Justin reluctantly opened his bedside table drawer and took his wand out of it so that Max would calm down. In the dark room, he felt the warmth of the exposed part of Max's arm. It was very warm compared to his own. It must have been the one Max was lying on downstairs.

For a long time all that Justin could hear was his clock ticking and their two breaths out of sync with each other. Normally, it would sooth him, but he felt extremely wide awake. Had he even been about to fall asleep moments before?

"Justin," Max broke the near-silence.

"Yes?" Justin whispered back and quickly wondered why they were whispering. It wasn't like they were in the apartment where someone else could hear them on the nights that Max would sneak over to Justin's room because he had brought up cookies from the cupboard.

"Can I stay in here and sleep with you tonight? I'm scared."

How could Justin say no to an honest request like that? Besides, wasn't he already feeling lonely in the big bed? And if Justin was being honest, he really felt less lonely with Max being close to him. Their arms touching. What harm would a sleep over do?

"Sure."

Max instantly started wiggling around. His heal kicked into Justin's shin. Justin groaned. But Max continued to move around. Next was an elbow in the ribs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Justin asked.

"No. Getting ready for bed." Max said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When a fluffy sound collided on the floor, Justin connected the words 'getting ready for bed' with the meaning: stripping down to his underwear.

Justin had never been in a intimate space with another person with so few clothes on—aside from his days in the PE locker room (which wasn't intimate). Three articles between the two. Justin's heart's tempo double-timed. His chest started tickling. The pressure of Max's head on Justin's chest clued him in on what was tickling him. Max needed a hair cut. The shampoo from Max's morning shower was still scenting his hair. The big shock was when Max's arm cupped around Justin's body. Justin would have put an instant stop to that if he didn't know that Max tended to cuddle his pillows. Justin gulped down the cuddle thought. That ordered up a triple-beat of African drums inside his chest.

"That gun shot must have scared you."

"What?" Justin was beyond confused.

"Your heart is so fast."

"Oh. Yeah. That's why."

Max nuzzled into Justin's chest. "Well, we are in here together. Safe. Because you won the family wizard. I wouldn't have known what to do."

An overwhelming serge took over within Justin. He didn't know what to say. His arm burrowed under Max, and he softly stroked Max's soft back with his fingers.

Again, Max's breaths began to deepen, then steady. With a yawn, Justin stopped rubbing Max's back and slowly drifted off to sleep. Only feeling the warm body of his brother against his. One of the best feelings in his life. Way better than silk sheets.


	4. Having Nightmares

Max is Having Nightmares

MAX

Lightning spread across the dark sky, cracking it with golden etches. Sweat was dripping off of Max, but he kept running toward the purple lights. The field was entirely too large for him to be running on foot in. Being a field, Max felt like he wasn't even going anywhere as he ran toward where Justin was being assaulted. The harvested corn cobs hurt Max's feet as he ran over them, even though they were numbing.

When Max arrived at Justin's side, the evil wizard was standing over him. Blood trickled from Justin's mouth. Max had to make a split second decision of trying to get Justin out of there or attacking the wizard. Neither were a best bet, so Max leapt onto the back of the behemoth man ready to fire another spell at Justin. Max attempted to snatch his wand away from him. He was screaming in the elephantine wizard's ear, but no sound could be heard. If he could just get that wand, maybe he could use a spell on the wizard to get him to stop.

The evil wizard peeled Max off his back and threw him against the tree. Just as Max's body was about to hit the tree, Max woke up. He was wet from head to toe, especially from the spot where he had peed himself. He berated himself for being seventeen and wetting the bed. It had been four years since he'd last done that. That time had been Alex's fault.

Max crawled out of bed and peeled his sheets and blankets off of it to wash in the morning. He peeled his boxer briefs off and threw them in the pile.

Naked, Max ran down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let the water heat up. Tears were steadily rolling down his face. The word _loser_ was rolling around in his mind, reverberating hard against his membrane walls.

The seventeen-year-old got in the shower and sat down. The tile was chilly against his butt. He pulled his legs up into his chest and rocked himself. He'd heard somewhere that rocking while crying made everything feel better. But this wouldn't feel better. The peeing part wasn't what was bothering him most. It was the thought of losing Justin. Which, he already felt like he was losing Justin. At least, the Justin he knew well. The corky, smart, funny, cute guy he used to know was being replaced by an over-sensitive, routine-driving, protective, parental figure. Yeah, he was always like that, but not as a constant.

"Max?" Justin's voice echoed in the bathroom.

Max felt worse knowing he had just woken Justin up.

"Max? Why are you taking a shower at one in the morning?"

Max opened his mouth to reply to Justin, but nothing came out. He didn't have an answer. At least, not a good enough answer to get Justin to leave him alone during this time where Max needed to be a man and figure his own stuff out.

"I heard you scream. Another nightmare?"

The sound of the toilet lid clanking against the seat helped Max know that Justin wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while. So, he was going to have to say something. How could he explain anything he felt to Justin?

"I can't lose you." Max's voice was hoarse. His throat hurt a little. When he was screaming in his dream, he must have been screaming out loud.

Justin's hand reached into the shower and plugged up the drain. He squeezed some bubbles into the tub, but never peeped his head into the shower, which Max was thankful for because he felt very exposed at the moment. Something different than the last time when he got in the shower with Justin.

"I'm not going anywhere, Maxie."

"Play a game with me." Bubbles were beginning to cover Max's body.

"What?" The confusion in Justin's voice made Max let out a light giggle.

"You heard me right."

"I swear I will never know what's going on in your head." After a long pause, Justin went on. "Okay. The family came home to find that their house was completely wrecked. When they checked to see if anything was missing, they found everything from their little girl's playhouse was completely gone and it was smashed by a large footprint."

"Hugh!" Max yelled out.

"Good job!" Justin pulled back the shower curtain, and the boys high-fived. He was wearing his pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"The troll came back to his cave and searched for his favorite kilt. When he got it out, he found that it was replaced by a hula skirt made out of bananas."

"Harper!"

"YES!"

The boys laughed and kept playing. Justin washed Max's feet and hair. As the bubbles dissipated, Max asked Justin to allow him to dry off. So, Justin left the room.

Max dried off, went to his room, grabbed a pair of red boxer briefs, and rushed over to Justin's room before he had a chance to get cold. Justin was in the bed, reading a book. When Max slid into the bed, Justin snapped the book shut and placed it on his bed-side table. He wiggled a bit. His body lowered into the blankets more, and his head rested against the pillow.

Max put his head on Justin's now-naked chest. Justin shut off the light, then held Max tightly into his arms.

"No more bad dreams now, you hear?" Justin kissed Max on the forehead. In the darkness, Justin's breathing slowed with sleep. But Max was just ticking. The small wet spot from Justin's lips dried up in about thirty seconds. As it sunk into Max's head, he thought about it more and more. He liked it. The lips had been so soft. Justin's skin under his head was so soft. His nipples were perked up, one inside of Max's ear. And he smelled like wild flowers naturally

Surely enough, Max's eyes slid shut, with thoughts of Justin, unwanted, but loving. Who cared? He fell asleep and had no more bad dreams that night.


	5. Cultured

Max is Cultured

JUSTIN

Two weeks passed, and Max was still moping around and begging Justin to not make him go to school, which he did every day after the second day of not attending school, even though he seemed to be enjoying the math tutoring he was getting from Justin. He just needed something to adjust that attitude. Getting out of the house for something besides school.

Justin stood behind Max, who was sitting on the couch, flipping channels without even stopping on any station. He just scratched his head and moved on. What could he do to change this around? Where could they go? With all the brains he had, relationships with people always seemed to be the hardest to be smart about.

"Maxie." Justin lied his hand on Max's shoulder.

Max jolted in surprise. When he turned around, Justin noticed that he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Alex sold a couple paintings."

"That's cool. Max, lets go out for dinner tonight."

"Nah." Max flicked his hand and went back to flipping channels.

Justin got his wand out and made the television disappear. He hopped over the back of the couch, tripping over it. His face landed hard in Max's chest, making him let out an "oph." Justin quickly sat up and straightened his tie and vest.

"If you agree to go out to dinner with me, you can pick the restaurant. Even that Space Pizza place you like so well." Justin urged.

Max pushed his lips from side to side as the wheels in his head started up, very slowly. He had a slight constipated look on his face. Finally, he bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I want to go to Seven Deadly Sins."

Justin sucked air through his teeth. That was one of the most expensive and fancy restaurants in New York. "Are you sure that's where you want to go? They don't have any ball pits or cardboard hats."

"Duh! Justin. I'm not a children anymore. I know what Seven Deadly Sins is." A creepy smile crept up on Max's face.

Justin contemplated the grammar of Max's last statement and decided it was okay. Max was in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. So not what he could go to a fancy restaurant in.

"You have to dress up, Max." Justin said to him like he was a three-year-old.

Max rolled his eyes and shook his head. He went to his room, muttering something about learning to treat him like an adult.

Justin instantly felt a bit guilty. He was telling Max that he could do anything he wanted, yet he was treating him like a kid still. It was hard to see him as the seventeen-year-old man he had become. Sometimes Justin wished that Max was still fourteen and didn't have to worry about being an adult. He briefly considered turning him into a perpetual fourteen-year-old when Max came back out in a light blue tux. He looked . . . stunning in it. Justin had never seen Max in tux before. Where did he even get it from?

Max bashfully stood in front of Justin and dug his toe into the carpet. He no longer looked like a boy, but rather, a man.

Justin stood from the couch, mouth gaping. He was suddenly very underdressed. Justin rocked between his feet, debating on changing his clothes.

"Just use your wand to change. I'm hungry. Well, I'm Max, but I really want some food."

A hesitant laugh escaped from Justin. His clothing melted into a black tux of his own. Dressed the way they were, going to this particular restaurant made Justin feel like he was going on a date.

Together, they walked out the door and caught a taxi. Max rubbed his hands together and blew on them. Winter was always cold in New York. Justin debated on grabbing them to help warm them up.

The ride to Seven Deadly Sins was very quiet. The taxi driver drove a little too fast for Justin's liking. He clutched a hold of his wand and kept an eye on Max, who seemed to be keeping his attention strongly on Justin. That made Justin feel a little awkward.

At the restaurant, the waiter came up and took their order, after Justin had magically placed the Russo name on the reservation list. Justin was actually still looking over the menu, trying to select something that would be impressive when Max spoke up.

"We'll have a sushi appetizer. Then, we'll each have a medium beef wellington for the main course. He'll have white zinfandel wine, and I'll have sparkling water." He shut his menu and handed it over to the waiter, who promptly disappeared.

"Um . . ." Justin was in shock, once again. "Do you know what all that is?"

"Fish in rice, wrapped in seaweed. Beef wrapped in a crust. And a fine wine, according to what I've heard." He raised an eyebrow, then completely closed his eyes. "Mmmm. Mozart's _Clarinet Concerto in B Flat_." He was referring to the music playing from a nearby stage. He opened his eyes back up and sat up straight.

It was like seeing Max for the first time. Justin couldn't take his eyes off of Max, no matter how hard he tried. All the sounds of music and other patrons of the restaurant fell silent to Justin's ear. The only important thing in the room was Max. He felt himself clinging on to every word that was uttered from the younger boy's mouth as he started to talk about things that Justin never would have thought the boy knew anything about. His eyes were locked so fiercely on Max's that a light shade of red developed on Max's cheeks.

The food was amazing and delicate. Max had to teach Justin how to use chop sticks, so they could eat the sushi correctly. And the beef wellington was amazingly tender. The sweet and bitterness of the wine just tied it all in, being perfect with both of the other courses.

When they finished dining, they walked outside for some time before catching a taxi. Max hooked his arm in Justin's as they walked. It baffled Justin, but he went with it. The moon was full. The night, beautiful. Both boy's breaths were coming out with a puff of white. Was Justin's heart fluttering?

There was a sudden tug at Justin's arm from Max. The younger boy opened the door to an unfamiliar building to Justin. It was toasty warm inside of the building, and it had a smell of fresh-baked cookies to it. Paintings were hung along all the walls and odd sculptures made from all kinds of materials were pedestaled all around.

Max's hand slid down Justin's arm and their fingers locked into each other. And Max was off, tugging Justin to different portraits and talking about them. Some had too much red for what they were trying to do. Others had too little concept. Some had a great point to be made, and Max explained exactly what that point was. As Justin was taken to each painting, he had little clue what they were trying to say. Instead, he found that he was amazed with how much Max said they had to say. After each story, Justin saw the painting in a whole new way. For the first time in his life, he was understanding something abstract like art.

That's when they arrived at the most hideous piece in the room. It was a lot of scrap metal (mostly cans). If Justin _had_ to see it as something other than metal welded together in a strange pattern, he'd have to say it was a fox jumping on a—that part he couldn't make out. When he looked over at Max, though, his chin was bobbing and he was whimpering a bit.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked in a panic.

"Don't you see?" Max asked, not looking back at Justin.

"Um..."

"Oh, Justin! It's such torture. Loving someone you can never have. Being weighed down by them only to die alone." Max wrapped his arms around his older brother and cried into his shoulder.

_Man! Where has this Max been?_

"Don't worry. You are loved, Max." Justin petted the back of Max's curly head.

"By?"

"Me for one."

"Let's go home."

When they got home, Max headed to his room. "Are you coming back?" Justin called after him.

"No. I want to be alone tonight."

Justin felt a tug at his heart. There was a word for it.

Hurt.


	6. Remembering

Here is for all of you who have been waiting for some time for it to happen. The first act that rates this a M story! Have fun and keep your keyboard clean!

* * *

><p>Max is Remembering<p>

MAX

Max awoke from a dream that was based off of something that actually happened when he was ten and had stayed with him.

It was winter in Waverly Place. No snow. Just cold. Blow zero even. Ten-year-old Max was running about the house. His parents were down in the shop, and Alex was over at Harper's house. As extremely bored as Max was, he thought he might try to pull a prank on Justin and Zeke—Justin's friend. He was creeping along the walls of the hallway, acting like he was a spy. The door to Justin's room was cracked just enough for him to be able to get in without being detected and prank them. However, he completely forgot the prank when he overheard a conversation he knew he wasn't intended to hear.

"Quit being a pussy, Zeke. We've already come this far. If we are ever going to get a girl to like us, we have to know what we are doing."

"I don't want that in me, though. It's huge!" Zeke's changing voice—at fourteen—was squeaking all over the place in pitches.

Max pressed his ear in closer, wondering what they were talking about. But he waited for whatever was going on to start happening before he investigated.

"You lost the game. You're first," Justin demanded.

"Fine. Just... go slow."

For a long time, Max didn't hear anything but small grunts and small orders to stop come from Zeke. Max almost left, thinking that they were probably just playing some dumb game. He had completely forgotten about the prank.

As he was about to scoot back down the hallway, he started to hear light smacking sounds of flesh against flesh. It perked Max's curiosity, so he stayed.

"Oh gods, Justin! This feels amazing!" Zeke was crying out, sounding out of breath.

That was enough to make Max enter the room without making any noise. He stood in the threshold with wide eyes. What he saw was not normal. At least from what he knew of Justin and Zeke. They didn't seem to be playing a game at all. In fact, they were doing something physical, like sports. When had Justin got this interest.

Zeke's head was down between his arms that were supporting him on the desk as he hunched over, his back arched. Justin was behind him, holding onto his hips and thrusting into him. They both still had their shirts on, but their jeans and white briefs were gathered in a bunch around their ankles.

Max's parents had just explained the birds and the bees to him, so he had a minor understanding on what was going on as he saw Justin's penis disappear and reappear in and out of Zeke's ass. However, when they had told him about it, they said it was between a man and woman—which had grossed Max out—so, two boys having sex confused Max.

Despite what he had been told and how Max reacted, this scene was not gross. Nor did it seem wrong to Max. How could it be when Zeke was grunting and moaning in a lot of pleasure, and Justin's eyes were closed but a smooth little smile rested on his lips.

Watching this made Max wish he was Zeke. That _he_ could put that small smile on Justin's lips that always snarled because he wanted to get every last spell correct and do it better than him or Alex. Max wanted his brother to love him the way he loved Zeke, rubbing his hand up and down that hip, clinching onto it, and pulling his ass into what Zeke had called huge.

A pressure was hurting Max as his own penis was pushing hard against the tight fabric of his little-boy briefs in a position that was unnatural for how it grew when Max was naked. As Justin's hand reached around and started to pull lightly on Zeke's penis, Max pulled his over the elastic of his shorts and underwear and started to yank as well. It felt so good, he dropped his materials for his prank. It clanked loudly against the floor and both boy's turned their heads toward Max. All three boys were caught.

"Oh shit!" Zeke squeaked.

Justin pulled out of Zeke and waddled to the door and closed it with Max still in the room. He started pacing and tripped over his jeans.

"What are we going to do?" Zeke asked, panicked.

The look on Justin's face suggested he had an idea. He rushed over to Zeke and quickly debated it, quietly, so that Max couldn't really hear was going on. They finally seemed to agree. Justin put his hands on Max's shoulders, looked him in the eye, and asked him if he trusted his older brother. Max quickly nodded.

When both boys were turned toward Max, he understood why Zeek thought Justin was so huge. Zeek only had about three inches of hard pole, while Justin had about six. It was really sad for Zeek because Max had about four inches as someone four years younger than him.

Justin took a hold of Max's hand and led him over to his bed. He gently laid him back on the mattress on his back and pulled Max's shorts and underwear off of him. They drop from his hands and lump up on the floor. Justin lied down next to Max.

"Has anyone ever jacked you off before?" Justin asked.

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

Justin hesitated. "Has anyone else ever done this?" Justin reached over and curled his fingers around Max's penis and slowly pumped at it.

A swift breath escaped Max, making his little abs pull in tightly. "No!" His voice was sharp and loud.

The weight in the bed shifted a little bit on the other side of Max. Zeke was next to him and his lips pressed against Max's lips. At first, Max's eyes widened, but little by little they fluttered shut as Zeke lightly flitted his tongue against Max's tongue tip. The feeling of Justin—really just someone else—playing with Max's penis was making Max's body vibrate. He reached down with both of his hands and felt around for the two boys' penises on either side of him.

Justin rolled over on his side and told Max to face him. When Max did, he let go of both of the penises to move himself. Justin quickly scooped both of their penises in his hand, pressing them together, and jerking them at the same time. Light kisses landed on Max's neck from behind him as his leg was lifted up and a pressure was building at the opening of his anus. His only focus was on the two cocks pressed together, anxiously pulling and pushing with and against each other. As well as Justin's big balls tapping the bottom of Max's hairless balls with each upward thrust. His eyes fluttered between watching Justin's biceps bounce, a vane protruding down it, and his ruby red lips that Max wasn't sure if he could dare to kiss.

The pressure at his back door was getting too intense to ignore. By time he turned his head to look, Zeke's three-incher was buried inside of Max's ass and was slowly being pulled back out. Max's anus muscles contracted, trying to push Zeke's penis head out of his ass, but it was slowly pushing back inside of him. As a surprise to Max, the convulsing of his ass was actually starting to feel as amazing as Justin's cock against his own. The pleasure was becoming so much that Max pressed his lips against Justin's lips. Justin didn't move. Max pulled back away. He felt ashamed. Kissing his brother. Being used by his brother's best friend. Secretly wishing it was his brother inside of him.

Max closed his eyes and pretended it was two of the cute boys in school that were in front of and behind Max. The pleasure took prescience and Max cleared his head of all thought and just enjoyed himself, until his penis started tickling and he shot load after load of creamy, white substance all over Justin's belly and his bed. In reply, Justin and Zeke turned Max on his back and shot their own loads on his belly, chest, and some on his face. Justin made Zeke clean Max up.

Max rubbed his hands over his face as he thought back to the experience. Why had Justin done that to him? Made Zeke fuck him like that?

Max marched over to Justin's room and pounded on the door. A hard hit of feet landed against the floor and stomps pounded all the way to the door. It creaked open and Justin appeared, shirtless in his pj bottoms as always.

Max couldn't find any words to say.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

Max wanted to avoid this being like a stupid teen drama, so he cut to the chase. "Why did you make Zeke fuck me. Why didn't you do it?"

"What are you—?" Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his head as wide as they got. He dramatically covered his mouth with his hands. "You member tha" was what it sounded like.

Max sadly nodded.

Justin fell down to his knees and grabbed Max's hand. "Max, I'm so sorry, I was scared that you would tell, so I included you. I thought you liked it."

"I did, Justin. But . . ." Max wanted to say it was because Zeke was there, but that would be so forward, right? "It shouldn't have been both of you."

"How can I make things right?"

_Make sweet and passionate love to me like I've prayed you'd do every night since that event._

"You'll think of something. You're the smart one." Max quickly turned and ran to his room. He jumped into his bed and cuddled up with his pillows.

Soon after, his bed moved when a large mass presented itself. Justin started in a long monologue about how he shouldn't have done what he did to his little brother, blah blah blah. All Max was focused on were his fingers running through his hair as he drifted off to sleep. That's how it should be. His brother caring for him with all his love.


	7. Forgiving

Max is Forgiving

Justin

If Justin had to guess, he'd probably only had about three hours of restless sleep. Every whimper Max made in his sleep brought Justin to thinking something was wrong with Max. Of course, if there were, it would have all been Justin's fault.

Around six in the morning, just as the sun was coming up, Justin snuck out of Max's bed. He calculated just how he was going to make everything up to Max as he took a shower. It had to be special. Everything Max would dream about. True dreams. Not nightmares. Something that might say 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' at the same time.

It was like playing a game of connect the dots how simple the plan formed in his head. Jumping out of the shower, Justin quickly dried off. He didn't have much time. There were so many calls to make. And a hint of magic to do.

After everything Justin could do was done, Justin went back over to Max's room. Max's mouth hung wide open. He lied on his back. The blanket was crinkled up over Max's body except for his naked chest and foot still in its sock. Justin grabbed Max's toes and shook his foot. Max took a deep breath in as his eyes popped open and he sat stiff up. His hair was all a mess.

"Oh, hey," Max had a slight tone of disappointment.

"Get up and get a shower."

Max pulled the blanket over his head.

Justin yanked it off of him.

"What do you want?" The hate in Max's eyes put an instant lump in Justin's throat.

"I'm trying to say sorry. Let me." Justin's eyes glassed over.

"Give me an hour."

Justin went downstairs, unsure if Max would come down. He sat on the couch praying to be able to make it better. He felt so dumb for the first time in his life. His fingers tapped against the soft fabric of the couch.

A light rap at the door gave Justin a startle. Justin leapt up to answer it. It was eke, just as he expected, arms filled with the red roses that Justin requested.

"Whoever these are for must be pretty special," Zeke commented with a slight edge in his voice.

"Justin let that roll around in his mind. "He is." He let it out.

Zeke tossed the roses down on the kitchen table. "Um…okay… better go now." He hustled about to try to get out of the house.

Justin grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" he pleaded. When Zeke turned around, Justin continued. "Thank you. You are an amazing friend. I'm sorry if I ever wronged you."

Zeke shook his head slowly. "Thanks. I need to go now. I'm teaching for a social studies teacher all semester. I need to get ready for tomorrow." Zeke quickly left.

Justin pondered what was going on with Zeke as magically pulled all the peddles off the roses and had them flying about.

Max walked down into the room. "It's snowing red?" Peddles gently brushed against Max's face.

Justin rushed over to Max and linked his arm in his own. Max pulled away.

"Max, I have a surprise for you, but we have to leave now," Justin said trying to hold back how frantic he was feeling on the inside.

Max rolled his eyes and followed Justin out the door.

The two boys were very quiet as they walked down the sidewalk. Gravel crunched under their shoes. Max gave Justin many creepy side glances. Justin tried to ignore what must have been going on in Max's head. Asking for forgiveness was going to be such a bitch.

They headed toward the park. Max narrowed his eyes. "What do you have planned?"

Justin shrugged with a polite smile on his face. Timing was everything. If this didn't work out, everything would be ruined.

But, there she was, Ms. Miller walking her five large dogs. _Yes_, Justin thought. This would work.

The dogs bounded up to Max and tackled him to the ground, licking his face. Max giggled as they did that. He loved those dogs.

"You Russos are going to be the death of me," Ms. Miller shouted.

Max got up and patted the dogs on the head.

As Ms. Miller pulled her dogs away from Max, Max still had a smile on his face.

Justin stood hesitantly by with his fists shoved in his pocket, waiting for Max's next move.

"That wasn't a fair move."

"Neither is this next one." Justin grabbed Max's hand and ran with him toward a hot dog vender. He purchased two hot dogs and handed one to Max with only ketchup and left his own plan.

"Hot dogs? For breakfast?" Max's eyes filled with awe.

Justin shrugged and took a bit. When he finished chewing and swallowing, he said, "It's something you always wanted, right?"

"I mean, you eating them for breakfast is weird. Are you feeling alright?"

The boys had begun to stroll, but Justin stopped. "No. I'm not. I feel horrible for what I did in the past, Max. I need to say sorry. I just don't know how. You're the only person−" Justin stopped himself before saying _for me−_"who I can always rely on."

Max dropped his hot dog on the ground. "Justin, the only reason I was mad at you was because I−" it was Max's turn to stop talking−"I don't think I should have had my first time with two people."

"Max, if I could take it back, I would."

Max nodded. "I know. I forgive you. But, you have to do something for me."

"Name it!" Justin's hands jumped up in his face together like he was praying.

"You watch two movies with me tonight that I pick out."

Justin smiled. "Done."

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter isn't the best and it took me so long. I have a couple more finished. I just need to read them before posting them. So, it shouldn't be so long.<p> 


	8. In Love

Max is In Love

MAX

If Max would have been forced to articulate what he was feeling, he would have failed. Even though he was improving and understanding math better, he craved the help from Justin. Just having Justin sitting next to him, occasionally letting his arm press against his arm set tingles from the spot to the bottom of his heart. But, he could never tell Justin these things. A few days ealier when their emotions were high, but Justin hadn't said anything either. So, what was Max to believe?

"Got it?" Justin asked. His arm moved away as he rubbed his smooth face.

That voice made Max's heart flutter. How humming birds didn't explode from rapid heart beats as such he was having lately.

_Crap!_ Ma had no clue what Justin had been explaining Justin's mouth would move, and Max could only focus on his lips. Vibrant red, with deliberate movement.

"Why didn't you become a teacher?"

_Good ploy to get him off topic._

Justin had his finger out and ready to chastize Max. Merlin's beard, did Max miss magic class. The adventures he and Justin had together back then. The adventures he and Justin had together Justin's mouth froze. His eyes narrowed as he shifted gears.

"It's frustrating, Max!" Justin banged his fists down on the table. The math book, cups, and salt shaker bounced up and landed safely back on the table.

Max reached over and slid his fingers in Justin's clinched fist. "Everything frustrates you." Max blinked his doe-eyes.

Justin took in his protest breath. He let it out and nodded. "That's what you get when you strive to be perfect."

"You are perfect!"

Justin got to his feet, releasing Max's hand. The chair fell backward. Justin clumsily picked up the chair and scooted the chair under the table. After that, he grabbed a pan from the cupboard and filled it with water. "Hamburgers and Mac & Cheese good for dinner?" His voice broke at the end of his question.

Max scooted out and pushed his chair in delicately. As Justin salted the water, Max circled his arms around Justin's torso.

"Why do you always do that?" Max whispered in his ear.

"What?" Justin asked in such a soothing tone, Max knew his eyes were shut.

"You have never known how to take a complement."

Justin pulled away to get the hamburger out of the fridge. "If I buy in to what people tell me, then I will slow down and become less."

"Justin," Max's voice fell gruff. "There is no way that you'll ever be less than amazing. I have known you for seventeen years now. You have never faltered when I've needed you."

Justin patted the hamburgers out into patties. "Have I let you rely on me too much?"

Max dropped the pencil he hadn't realized he was still holding. He stomped off to his room. _How could Justin say something like that? Does he think I'm taking advantage of him now? Is he tired of me?_ Max fell down into his bed. A wave of depression coming over him. The person he loved the most didn't seem to love him at all. In his sadness, Max nearly fell asleep.

A light tapping on the door brought Max back to consciousness. "Max, open the door, please!" Sounded through his door. Reluctant, Max peeled himself off of his bed and opened the door. Justin's hands were full with two plates with a hamburger and a side of Mac & Cheese on them. Max could not believe he had just finished dinner instead of talking to him.

"I'm not hungry," Max said. His throat was soar.

Justin went ahead and walked into the room. "Max. I'm sorry."

"For?" Max climbed into his bed and leaned his back against the wall. His legs pulled up into his chest.

Justin got up in the bed with Max. He placed the plates in front of them. Max grabbed the fork and scooped up some of the Mac & Cheese.

"You are the perfect one, Max. I think I'm the one that needs you."

"Shut up." Max let out a small giggle and nudged Justin in the arm.

Justin leaned over. The two boy's lips briefly touched in a small smooch. They both quickly pulled back from each other.

Max could feel the smile creeping up on his face.

"Well then." A flush filled Justin's face. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs for dinner."

As Justin left, Max was in shock. He thought about running down and just blurting out 'I love you.' But, what good would that do when Justin didn't love him back. Max shrugged as his tummy rumbled. He figured he could eat some food and forget what had just happened. Right?


	9. Making Justin Inquire

Max is Making Justin Inquire

JUSTIN

Friday at one, Justin sat down at McDonald's wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses. It was where she agreed to meet him. Would she recognize him when he wasn't so dressed up? He wondered. At time ticked by, Justin wobbled, shifting his weight.

Loud clicking of heals signaled that she had finally arrived. Harper's long hair blew in the wind. She was in a dress entirely made out of Clue cards, accompanied with a self-knitted scarf.

"That is not incognito!" Justin hissed at her when she got close.

"It seemed mysterious. It was all I could think of on such short notice." Harper shrugged and smiled. "How are you, studly?"

Justin blinked. He felt that tiny headache he got right between his eyes when Harper was around. Grabbing her arm, he lead her to the line to order their food.

They both ordered some food and sat down to eat and talk. How could he even talk to her about the situation? She would probably just go tell Alex. The torment of the whole situation brought on a serge of butterfly wings that whooshed around in his belly. Justin stuffed an abundance of french fries in his mouth and chewed with his mouth open.

"Um, okay. So, what is it that's wrong?"

"Wha you mean?" Justin asked with a full mouth.

"I've watched you for a very long time, and you would never be caught dead eating like that. Of course, if you were dead, you wouldn't be eating. So, that expression is kind of weird for this situation."

Justin ran his middle two fingers down Harper's wrist, then held onto it. She made a small yelp of pleasure and instantly quieted.

"I need to talk to you about something important. But I need to know I can trust you."

Her head jiggled up and down like a bobble head, eager to say yes.

"And you can't tell Alex."

"Oh! Poosht." She waved her other hand in their air. "So not an issue. She's unbearable since she lost the—" her voice hushed to a faint whisper— "you-know-what."

Justin straightened his tie to hide the lump in his throat. "I'm sure she is," he managed to say.

"Oh quite! Just the other day—"

"Sorry, Harper. I have something I really need to get off my chest."

"I'll take anything off your chest." Harper daintily dipped her fries in her ketchup.

Justin cleared his throat. Did winning family wizard mean all the babes would be after Justin? Not that Harper was a babe. There was that time when he was in second grade that he had a crush on Harper, but she threw a bucket at him and told him he had cooties. Did he cry that night! Justin shook his head to clear those thoughts. Well, Max isn't a girl. That wouldn't be a babe either then. Right? Ew. Kelbo wouldn't be getting any babe's either.

"I think I love Max." Justin blurted to get the thoughts out of his mind.

Harper's jaw dropped open. She slowly applied lip gloss to her lips. Was she frozen or was something going on in her mind? "You like boys?" Her words were slow and deliberate.

"Kinda not the problem here, Harper." Justin was losing patience.

"It's not me then." Harper started babbling about this and that. Frankly, Justin toned her out. It was useless dribble.

Justin set his drink down forcefully.

"Well, does he love you?" Harper asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" It wasn't even something that Justin had thought about before that moment.

Harper threw her scarf over her shoulder. "All these years around me and you don't even know?"

"You and he are hardly the same."

"Oh? I missed that status update." Harper stuffed a few more fries in her mouth. She was very slow at chewing them up, savoring the full taste of them, giving Justin time to think about what she had said.

Honestly, Max and Harper did have a lot in common when it came to the way they thought about the world. Point blank: simple. Each part of the world, in their minds was at it's simplest point. That was what helped them to stay innocent.

"What do I say to him?" Justin impatiently tapped his fingers against the table.

"Nothing."

"What?" Justin shook his head not understanding.

"If he loves you, he'll let you know."

"I don't want this. I'm terrible at waiting things out." Justin buried his face in his hands.

"I know." Harper giggled and set a reasuring hand on Justin's arm. "It will be good for you."


	10. Needing to Ask a Question

Max is Needing to Ask a Question

MAX

Max tapped his pencil against his math book. Everyone else was still working on the problems, and he was finished. Somehow he had suppressed the thoughts of Justin while he finished. Although, Justin's voice had been in his head the whole time, helping him. Not by magic (if you don't count loving someone magic). Nor by actually talking to him. Just the tiny Justin part Max like to keep in his head. And if he thought about that kiss, he'd have been in huge trouble.

The teacher swept the room, checking answers.

"Get to work, Russo," she hummed behind him.

"I'm done," Max mouthed to her.

With a sigh, she grabbed his paper and looked it over. "How is this possible?"

"My brother has been helping me."

"Justin?" Her eyes got the glazed-over, dreamy stare that all teachers who talked about Justin got.

"Yes."

She placed the paper back on his desk and moved on.

-they all loved him didn't they?- Max sent a text to Zeke. He didn't alk to him much, but he was always there when Justin was unavailable.

-ANNOYINGLY SO!-

-howd you know who?-

-A. You are at school B. Everything is about Justin C. I am on prep and just saw you talking to Mrs. Newton.-

Max kept forgetting that Zeke was substitute teaching during his days off from college. He had decided to become a teacher, unlike Justin. Max's mind started to skip in a field of daisies with Justin. He remembered to answer Zeke's text to pull himself back out of that train-of-thought.

-I...uh, need help.-

-With math?-

-No—Justin.-

Zeke passed by the room. His head popped in. "Could I see— "He looked down at a sheet "—Max Russo, please?"

_Well played_.

"To make up homework," Zeke added quickly.

The teacher's eyes danced between the two boys. She had to know that Zeke and Justin were best friends. But, she agreed.

When the two guys cleared the hallway and arrived in Zeke's room for the day (a teacher Max actually had), Zeke asked him what was going on. Max felt the same, answering because he knew Zeke probably felt the same.

"Well . . ." Max wandered around the room, seeking anything. "."

Zeke let out a breath like he had been punched in the gut by Max. Turning toward him, he was hunched over like someone had punched him.

_Of course he loves Justin too._

Zeke extended his arm, reached down, missed, then grabbed theback of a desk chair. He slowly sat down on top of the desk. It started to topple over, and he slunk down in the chair part of it. His knee-caps popped.

"He does."

Max wanted to wave a hand in front of Zeke's face. The older boy stared blankly out the window as he ran his hand over his silk tie.

"If it wasn't something school, education, or geek related, Justin would talk about you and the adventures you two had. I didn't understand half of them at the time. Magic secret and all." His voice sounded so hallow, it saddened Max. He coughed. "You two were meant to be. Get to class."

Max studied the quasi-teacher who had tears forming. "Sorry. Um. Thanks."

Zeke stood and sniffed. "Here." He grabbed something and handed it to Max.

"What's this?"

"Homework."

It really was homework that Zeke had promised he'd do for Max. _Ugh._


	11. Awkward

Max is Awkward

JUSTIN

As cliche as it felt to Justin, he was walking around his home on egg-shells, especially since his conversation with Harper. Max hadn't even said hello when Justin came home. _Did he ever?_ Justin grabbed both sides of the sink. A constant turmoil whirled around in his Justin's head. _Maybe everything is okay. I'm overreacting._

Justin poked his head into the living room. Max sat innocently on the couch, watching Tivoed Pokemon. "Max?" Justin asked tentitively, as he picked at his fingernails.

Max's face snapped to full attention on Justin. "J-J-Justin," he stammered. Was Max startled or something else?

_Oh Merlin!_ Justin's insides panicked. He had to pee. No, he was having heart failures. Vomit. Time to vomit. Heat was rising in his esophagus.

"Could you order a pizza?" Justin finally asked.

"Sure. Pineapple and green peppers?"

_Ringing. In. Ears. Won't. Go away._

"Yes! Perfect!" He was yelling.

Justin swiveled back into the kitchen. His back pressed into the pantry door. Clutching his hands over his heart, Justin wanted all the feelings to just float off. His eyes closed as he banged his head against the pantry door. How stupid was he to allow himself to fall for the one person he could never have?

He just needed to get all the feelings out. Justin raced up the stairs. In his room, he stripped to his underwear and quickly put shorts on. Getting down on his back, Justin did 200 crunches and 300 full sit ups. Sweat beaded up on his skin. He grabbed his pajama bottoms and a fresh pair of briefs and took them to the shower.

Hot water rained down on Jusin. His skin turned red. He extended his arms and held his body up by his palms against the wall in front of him. As water dripped down him, he tried to imagine them as thoughts of Max. One would not leave him. The memory of Max getting the shower with him gave him rise.

"Oh, Jim Bob! What did I let Max order?"

Justin shut the water off. He toweled off quickly. Spots on his back were still damp. Justin pulled on his briefs and pajama pants.

As he rushed down the stairs, Justin nearly fell down them as his momentum was faster in his upper body than his lower body was carrying him. Maybe it would behoove him to topple down the stairs to see how Max would react. _Crap! I'm becoming more ridiculous than most of Harper's clothing._

"Pizza's here!" Max said with puffed-out cheeks.

Justin's lips dropped in a frown. He should have guessed it would be pineapple and green peppers. _Max is seriously __weird_.

Max moved the top box and opened the other box.

"And plane cheese for my boring brother." Max winked. Well, he sort of blinked because the other eye lid followed the first one.

_Are you kidding me? Boring?_ Justin's brain exploded. He fell into a slump on the couch.

Max put two slices of pizza on a plate for Justin.

Justin picked one up and bit into it. He instantly spat it out. Max had placed two of his slices on Justin's plate. After a giggle, Max switched them.

"Where's your mind tonight, Justin?"

"I don't know, Max. Is this a trick question?" Justin grumbled.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Yes. No. Max, do you like-?"

Max moved closer.

"The pizza."

Max's shoulders slumped "Yeah. It's okay."

Justin nervously bit the inside of his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Max scoot away from him. _Did I sit down too close to him? Am I that obvious? Merlin, he must hate me._

Max quietly ate the pizza with great manners.

Justin couldn't help but stare at Max, wondering why he was acting so strange. The younger boy kept looking back at Justin out of the corner of his eye every so often. That did not go unnoticed by Justin.

"Oh, right. You don't want to watch this." Max switched the TV channel from Pokemon to a documentary. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Justin realized that Max wasn't coming back. He got up and went to the kitchen. Max was sitting at the table, drinking a Pepsi. His fingers tapped on the table rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked softly.

"I needed a drink."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Justin, I don't know if I should stay here anymore."

Justin quickly pulled out a chair and sat next to his brother. "Why?"

Max looked down at his cup and shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"I need you here." Justin realized how honest he was being right after he said it.

"Nah."

"Yeah, come on. We'll go watch Pokemon."

"That's childish." Max waved his hand in dismissal.

"Your childish side is one of my favorite parts about you."

Max shrugged off what Justin was saying.

"But I also loved that dinner."

A small smile perked up on Max's lips. He nodded. "Fine."

"Now, show me about this Pokemon."

Over the next couple of hours, Max explained what was going on in Pokemon. Justin was so confused and wondered about the physics of how these animal/plant things could stay in these balls that were so much smaller than them. He also wondered about their biology, but choose not to ask those kind of questions. He was just happy to be with Max.

* * *

><p>Sorry it has been a long time since I have posted. I have been VERY busy lately. I hope to post more this week.<p> 


	12. Determined to Tell the Truth

Max is Determined to Tell the Truth

MAX

Max paced the floor of his newly-cleaned room, shuffling through blank note cards and reciting from them like they were going to clue him in on how to make a speech. Only, he wasn't going to make a speech; rather, he was determined to tell Justin exactly how he felt. It felt like the right time because things were becoming strange around his Prince Charming. He knew it was lame to think as Justin as such, but why should he care? Justin had never judge him. After moving in, Max had spend many nights in Justin's bed. They had even gone on dates. Or so they seemed. So, it was time to end the weirdness and just tell Justin what Max was feeling. He wasn't twelve any more. This was something he should be able to do.

Max sucked in a deep breath and marched out of his room, chest puffed out.

About the time Max's bare feet touched the cold, wood floor, Max's body deflated. He slouched in a retreat back to his room. How could he clearly get out his feelins without sounding like an idiot. At least, more than the one he felt he was.

With a groan, he flopped down on his bed. He grabbed a fluffy pillow, put it over his face, and screamed into it.

A light tapping of fingernails on his door was only a brief warning before Justin entered Max's room. Between the weight shift of the bed and the grind of the springs, Max knew Justin sat down on his bed. This was it! His sign.

Max threw the pillow from his face and quickly sat up. His head banged into Justin's head. As both boys rubbed their head, Max felt like crying. If it weren't for the goofy grin on Justin's face, he would have.

"I see why it's so hard to get things through your brain now," Justin said as he continued to rub his forehead with his fingertips.

There was a time when Max was younger, and he hit one of his mother's glass pots with a baseball and knocked it to the floor. The edging on the top barely chipped. That was how his heart was feeling in the moment.

"Justin, I need . . . you to just go." Max closed his eyes. It pained him to say that.

"Awe! I was kidding, Maxie!"

"I wanted to tell you something, and now it is all ruined." Max swatted at Justin to get him to shoo. "Don't call me Maxie either. I'm not a baby anymore."

Justin's eyes narrowed. "Max . . ." He reached out toward his younger brother.

Max log-rolled to the other side of the bed. "Don't!"

"Talk to me," Justin pleaded. His eyes shifted back and forth. Everything was calm and quiet for a moment. Inside, Max was shattering like a broken window.

"NO!" He screamed out. "Not now!" He extended a raised hand as a stop sign to Justin.

Before Justin could even move toward him, Max darted off to the bathroom. He locked himself in. Justin beat on the door for about five minutes before letting Max be. For another ten minutes, Max sat on the toilet. He finally picked up a flower (probably magic) and started tearing off petals. "Tell him, Don't tell him, Tell him..." Finally, he came to the last petal. "Tell him." Now, as simple-minded as Max was, he took that as a good sign, especially since he didn't have to keep going on to the next flower to get that result. He got up, leaving the petals on the floor. With his renewed, puffed-out chest, he opened the door and headed down the stares.

Justin was no where to be found. He wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in the living room. Max went back upstairs. He wasn't in his bedroom either.

Max's phone buzzed in his pocket.

It was from Justin.

-GOT YOU A SURPRISE!-

_Crap!__ Now I have to get him something too!_ Max rushed to his to put his shoes on. In his clean room, he couldn't find his shoes. He didn't remember where he put them. When he finally remembered they were downstairs by the couch and went down there, Justin was back with a biggish, white box in his hands.

"Doughnuts!" Justin said with a smile.

Max's stomach rumbled. He loved doughnuts. They were so yummy! He mentally kicked himself for thinking that word.

As the two guys went into the kitchen, poured glasses of chocolate milk, and set up the table, Max forgot all about his desire to get something for Justin as well.

After he devoured his first doughnut with chocolate glaze, he was ready to tell Justin. Now or never!

Justin started laughing.

"What?" Max asked, horrified.

"You have chocolate on your face."

Max quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face up. When he looked at Justin again, there was a chocolate milk mustache on his face. Max laughed gleefully. Justin clearly did that on purpose.

"Justin, I-" Max was cut off by his phone buzzing again. It was Zeek.

-TELL HIM NOW!-

Max dropped his phone. "Justin, I-" Max was cut off again. But it was Justin's phone this time.

"Harper?" Justin looked confused.

Justin checked it out.

Both boys said each other's name at the same time.

"Go ahead," Max said.

"No, you started."

"I insist."

"No no."

"I love you," Both guys said at the same time.

They both hung their jaws open in shock.

Both phones were on the table with the same text from two different people. They were pushed to the sides as the two boys held hands across the table.


	13. A Tease

Max is a Tease

JUSTIN

For many days, Justin has been looking forward to a documentary about the writer of _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling. He sat down on the couch and turned the large televison on, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans. Resting his feet up on the coffee table, Justin crossed his ankles and relaxed. He took small swigs of his apple juice from a pouch, sucking from the tiny straw. Losing himself in the program, he didn't notice much else going on. Even the moving couch cushions as Max sat down right next to him went unnoticed to Justin.

It wasn't until warm lips slid over Justin's earlobe that Justin noticed Max next to him. He worked hard on ignoring Max and watching the program. The smooth tongue of the younger guy lapped at the bottom of the lobe, making it jiggle in Max's mouth. Watching the program was becoming very difficult for Justin as Max worked his ear, licking around the rim of it.

Max twirled around on the couch, lifting his leg over Justin's legs. His face buried in Justin's neck. The small nibbles and licks from Max was driving Justin wild. His penis was getting very hard. That's about when Max started grinding his ass into Justin's crotch. Justin wrapped his arms around Max and held him tight. The boy just kept grinding away. Justin rolled his head back on the back of the couch. "Max, please."

Max jumped off of him. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Justin's jeans. "There you go." He twirled on his heels and left the room, leaving Justin with a throbbing hard-on and an apatite for something more.

After a moment of wondering what the heck just happened, Justin rushed up to Max's room.

"Max, please . . ." Justin's hand rested on the door knob of the open door.

Max replied by putting his finger up to his lips, tapping them, then pointing to his crotch. He was wearing jeans and a faded t-shirt.

"What?" Justin's hand slid off the knob. He moved toward Max's bed.

Again, Max put his finger up to his lips. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and spread his legs wide.

A confused look washed over Justin's face.

Just like Max had done to Justin, Max unbuttoned his jeans. The zip was loud in the quiet room. Max leaned back, holding himself up by the palms of his hands on the bed. Sucking in his lower lip, he bit on it.

Justin swallowed. He was incredibly turned on by Max's advances.

Max pulled one hand up. He pointed down.

Justin dropped to his knees. He crawled over to Max, lower than him. He quivered at how curious he was about what was under the thin layer of boxers that Max was wearing. His hands raised and he pulled on the band. Trimmed brown pubes wired their way out first. The head of Max's penis was the next to sneak out. Impatient, Justin pulled the rest to his balls. When he saw only about four inches, he felt a bit disappointed, until he grabbed it and realized it wasn't quite hard yet. Justin could work on that, though.

As Justin picked up his bother's penis, his lips met it. His heart banged against his chest, rattling nervously within. He let the kiss pull him into a lick which quickly brought the penis to a hard six and a half inches straight up, no bends or deformities at all. It was perfect.

"Ahh!" Max's mouth opened into a wide O. His nostrils flared up.

Watching the change in his brother's face really turned Justin on. He took the tip of Max's penis in his mouth. It was warm and somewhat salty. His tongue quickly revolved around Max's tip.

Max's lips pressed finely together. He let out a 'mmmmmmm" from his throat.

Justin grabbed the top of Max's jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers down and off. He went back to sucking his half-naked brother's penis. It seemed odd to Justin to actually suck on it, but Max started squirming below him. So, Justin sucked and twisted his head as he took more penis into his mouth. As he pulled back up, he pressed his tongue hard against the bottom of Max's penis.

One of Max's hands reached out and stroked the side of Justin's face very softly. It sent chills through Justin and caused him to forget the pain from his knees on the carpet floor. But that didn't stop him from bobbing on Max's penis.

Justin popped off and licked his lips. Wet, he road them down Max's penis until he made it to his balls. He kissed them, then sucked one in. His tongue licked over the roundness. Max's hand went to Justin's ear. His thumb traced the top of his outer ear.

Max pulled Justin's ear to get him up in the bed. As he got up into the bed, Justin pulled his jeans off. His hard penis shot out above the band of his white briefs. Max turned onto his forearms and knees. He bent forward and leaned his front side down. His tongue jutted out of his mouth and ran along the tip of Justin's penis, the part that was exposed. The warm tongue pressing against Justin's delicate body part brought a small drop of pre-cum to the opening. Justin's penis pressed harder against the band. It was an animal ready to break from the cage. Thankfully, Max let it loose. Max's hair flopped in his eyes as he looked up at Justin and bit his lower lip.

"Please," Justin whispered.

Max bowed down and took one of Justin's balls in his mouth. It yanked away from Justin's body as Max sucked on it. It was lightly painful, but felt good all the same. The ball fell out of Max's mouth, his tongue followed it out and licked up to the base where he continued the move up to the tip. It was a sudden warm line up Justin's penis. Saliva pleasure.

Max crawled up Justin's body. His warm, plump lips pressed against Justin's lips. They began kissing like wild. Justin wasn't certain if he could hold everything in. Max's body humped up against his. And, like a volcano, Justin erupted all over himself and Max.

Max giggled, rolled over and started jacking himself. His lips hung tightly to Justin's ear. It was driving him crazy.

When Max erupted on his own shirt, Justin realized that Max never had any intention of sucking him at all. He knew this would happen. _That little tease!_ Justin thought.


	14. Feeling the Romance

Note: Please review. I'm not sure that anyone is that interested in this story any longer. I hate to waste my time. I can easily wrap it up, but I would like to keep going with this. Let me know.

* * *

><p>Max is Feeling the Romance<p>

MAX

It was a suddenly warm March day in New York. Max had stripped down to a pair of boxerbriefs and was still feeling damp with sweat. He wasn't exactly sure how to turn on the air. As he watched another TiVoed episode of Pokemon, he wondered why Justin hadn't yet cooled the place off magically (if he didn't know where the air was either).

"Justin Justin Justin!" Max started calling like an ambulance.

Justin came bustling down the stairs. Max had to supress a laugh, which became harder to do when Justin came into sight, wearing a tight orange speedo that outlined his balls, and his fingers were jammed inside a book to keep his place.

"What? What's wrong?" Justin asked with a frantic look on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just hot." Max shrugged.

Justin's hair was a mess from the heat and lack of product. It was sexy. "You're always hot, Max." Justin gave a coy smile.

_When did he learn that?_

"Well, thanks, but that isn't what I meant." Max fanned his face with his hand. It did nothing for the heat.

"Me either, psht. You're like a little oven under the blankets."

"Nice try." Max tapped his foot on the couch.

"I'll turn the air on." Justin got out his wand and flicked it. He, then, sat on the couch at Max's feet.

Max pressed play on the remot. Pokemon started back up. his toes drummed small patters on the couch. Every so often, his big toe would brush Justin's thigh, which was surprisingly devoid of hair. Actually, Max was shocked at how little Justin was wearing, which caused him to look up at Justin more than watch the show. Listening worked as well. His older brother was reading again, so he didn't notice Max studying his body so intently. _Where did he get abs like that?_ A hand suddenly wrapped around Max's ankle. Max stopped tapping his toes. Justin never looked up from his book, but his thumb started outlining Max's ankle. It felt amazing. The soft skin of Justin's thumb tracking the bulb of his ankle was sending chills up Max's body, which was helpful with the heat.

Max paused Pokemon again.

"Am I reading too loud for you?" Jusitn's eyes popped up over the book.

"No. I want to read."

Justin shook his head hyperbolically. "I think I need hearing aids."

Max threw one of the couch pillows at Justin's head. "A comic book, but I want you to do that when I come back." Max nodded to Justin's hand on his ankle.

Justin smiled and nodded. "I promise I will.

With that promise, Max jumped up and darted up to his room, forgetting the warmth of the house, to find the perfect comic book to read. When he picked, he wwent back downstairs to see Justin lying on the couch.

"Hey!" Max protested.

"Can't we watch a movie? I want to hold my lover. Especially in his cute, tight undies."

"Lover?" The comic book dangled in Max's fingers. Of course he wanted Justin to hold him.

"Boyfriend better?"

"Merlin, I hope!"

Justin nodded with a smooth smile. "Oh yeah. Boyfriend. Get your cute ass over here."

Max practically did a somersault to get to Justin. His face planted itself into Justin's naked chest and nuzzeled as the rest of Max's body parts fit into the puzzle of brotherly love. Justin's arm skirted around Max's back and hung tightly around him. The other handw ent to work petting Max's hair. Some movie started, but Max was too pleased in this position to pay it any attention. Besides, he dare not move. He loved being this close to his brother and smelling him with a light hint of manly sweat instead of the girlly smells he ususally put on.


	15. Sexy

Max is Sexy

JUSTIN

It was such a warm day in the house. Justin had finally decided to just come out of his shell and wear a speedo that he had taken out of an open locker at his old high school. It was the most naughty thing he had done in his life. It had been thrilling. And Max was thrilling to him as well, so he wanted to put the two together. While the movie was playing, Max hadn't moved much. As slow as his breath was, Justin wasn't sure if Max had fallen asleep. His fingers were raking up and down Max's back. Every so often, he would trace between the vertebrae that stuck out on Max's back. His younger brother was just so sexy. Justin couldn't help how he felt about him. The chills were becoming visible on Max's back.

"Getting cold?" Justin asked.

Max lifted his head up. His eyes wide opened, not showing a sign of having slept at all. The seventeen-year-old tilted his head and licked his lips. Before Justin had a moment to even think about anything more than if Max was cold, moist lips were pressing against his own. Justin pouted out his lips to kiss him back. Max's tongue slid across Justin's lips like a credit card, looking for him to open up. When Max's tongue touched Justin's it felt so powerful. The communication between their tongues as they danced with each other, told their penises to get ready for fun. At least, Justin knew he was hard as a rock with his tip sticking out from the top of the speedo.

Max quickly broke the connection. "I want you to make love to me." His eyes spoke earnestly.

"Okay," Justin replied. It was so fast. He didn't know what he would do or how he would do it. Sure, he'd seen it on porn. But this was different. He was starting to panic. And when he broke free of his mini-freak-out, he was alone in the room.

Justin headed up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. On his door handle, he saw the boxerbriefs that Max had had on downstairs. As his hand touched the handle, he took a breath to prepare himself for what he was about to see and do.

In Jusin's room, Max was laying face-down on the bed, completely naked. His legs were spread wide apart. Justin couldn't help but admire his small bubble butt. Justin crawled up into the bed between Max's legs. He rubbed the soft, smooth cheeks. His penis got harder than he had been since he accidentally came across a sensual comic book online. He leaned down and kissed the small of Max's back. He sucked on it, leaving it nice and wet. Using his wand to do a lubrication spell kept his hands from getting sticky. Max reached back and spread his butt cheeks. The pink hole was so inviting that Justin quickly lined his penis up with it. He slowly pushed the tip in. When the tip was all the way in, Max let go of his cheeks and reached back to Justin's thighs, pulling them as a guide for Justin to insert more of himself. At least, that was what Justin was interpreting it as.

When Justin was completely inside of Max, he put his hands palm-down on the bed next to Max's ears. Leaning his body down, he lightly kissed across the tight muscles of Max's upper back. Max moaned into the pillow. Justin drew his hips back, then swivelled them in a circle back in. He humped his little brother by slowly circling his hips around, in, up, back, down.

Max turned his head and let out a low "aaahhhhh" in a high pitch, his hands clinching the pillow his head was on. Justin rested his body down on top of Max. His hands made their way to Max's hands and interlaced themselves between Max's fingers. He turned his head slightly toward Max. His lips met Max's lips as his head hit the pillow. Max's lips were so soft against Justin's lips. Justin parted his lips to allow Max's tongue access to his mouth. As it slithered in, Justin was amused by how much it was less agressive than the first time. Their tongues swirled around each other.

A slight turn of his body, onto his side, pulled Justin's penis from Max's ass. Fingers combed through Justin's hair as he lifted Max's top leg into the air. Their bodies pressed firmly together as Justin slipped his penis under Max's balls. He slowly inserted his penis back into Max's tight asshole. The tip of Max's penis leaked pre-cum in Justin's belly button. Justin could feel his dark hair becoming more and more messed up. The chocolate brown eyes were looking directly into Justin's eyes. Justin was melting chocolate. He let go of Max's leg and pushed some of the falling bangs from Max's eyes. His fingers trickled down Max's ears and neck. The palm of his hand slowly slid down Max's soft back. Their two lean bodies were wiggling, making love to their private parts. Max's ass clinched around Justin's penis. When Justin brushed against the small of Max's back, Max's penis twitched against Justin's abs.

Their bodies moved against each other in a way that allowed both of their penises to be serviced at the same time. Justin's inside of Max, and Max's between their two bodies. They kept a slow rhythm, though.

When Justin opened his eyes, he noticed sweat beading up on Max's forehead. Even though Justin never like sports or PE, he was always a little bit aroused by the smell of sweat. And Max had a very sweet sweaty smell. Justin pried his lips away from Max's and licked his forehead to taste the sweat. His face turned sour. It was no where near as great tasting as it smelled. Max's sweet lips alleviated some of that taste as they sucked his tongue back into his mouth.

A light pressure from Max's hand forced Justin to roll over on his back. Max sat up on his knees and slowly pulled up, a swift movement that rippled just the right way over Justin's penis. Max sank back down quickly. Justin's balls tightened. Max started riding Justin. The older boy sat up and full-handed grabbed Max's butt, feeling the muscles release and tighten. His other hand's fingers lightly tickled the tip of Max's penis. That caused him to ride Justin harder. Justin kissed and sucked at Max's neck as a result of that. Both of their bodies twisted up in ecstacy, giving release at the same time. They fell back into the bed, Max on top of Justin's body. They cuddled and shared light kisses as Justin slowly slid out of Max.


	16. Thankful

Max is Thankful

MAX

For the past few days (since Max and Justin had made love for the first and only time so far), Max was floating on the clouds. Good thing he didn't have magic or he might actually be floating on the clouds. He walked the halls of the school not even noticing anyone else was around him. That's when he ran right into a wall. No, not a real wall, though he had been known to do that on occasion, but a Zeke wall. _Oops_, Max thought. He had blatently disreguarded Zeke's feelings for Justin and went for him himself.

Zeke straightened up his shirt and picked up the loose papers Max had made him drop. He cleared his throat. "Hope everything is going well for you then, Mr. Russo."

"Don't be like that, Zeke." Max commented on the fact that Zeke used his last name.

Zeke narrowed his eyes.

"You're, uh, going to be my math teacher today, huh?" Max awkwardly scratched the back of his head. His armpit hair stuck out from his shirt sleeve. His weight shifted from one foot to another.

"Take a seat, please." Zeke was cold. His eyes shot daggers.

Max started to picture daggers actually coming from Zeke's eyes. It was such a creepy picture that Max actually ducked and covered his head.

"Enough shenanigans Mr. Russo."

A bit flushed with embarrassment, Max stood straight and rushed into the classroom as a group of giggling girls passed by. All of them waved girlishly at Max. Max waved back with a stupid grin on his face. He still had it. Girls wanted him. Guys wanted him. He only wanted Justin. He felt ashamed instantly for even thinking that in front of Zeke, so he rushed into the room and grabbed a desk close to the front.

Max rubbed his chin as he thought about what he could do for Zeke. As he felt his face, he remarked to himself how smooth his face was. It was such soft skin. Sort of like Justin's back. Max forgot he was thinking about anything and pulled out his phone to check out his facebook account. He was glad he had kept it up instead of just having that wizard network thing that Justin was always on when he wan't being a doating boyfriend.

There was a post from Cody Martin saying how excited he was to be back in New York. Things started to click in Max's head. He quickly sent a message to Cody.

-Want to hang out soon?-

Right as the bell was ringing, Max got a responce back from Cody.

-YEAH! When?-

Zeke strolled into the room and swiped Max's cell phone away from him. He turned and put it on the desk behind him. Next to the phone, he picked up a stack of papers and started reading off names for attendance.

Max was forming a plan. He got out a note book and started writing chicken sctrach on the pages as Zeke wrote some notes on the board for how to do the math problems. Luckily, Max was now weeks ahead on whatever Zeke was teaching. He needed to remember everything if it was all going to work out.

Right after school, Max stopped by the sub shop and asked his mom if she had any of the old greeting cards she used to pick up at all the sales she went to. With her three children, she had needed many "Get Well Soon," "Thank You," and "Sorry For..." cards.

"Oh, Maxie! It is so nice to see you." Teresa hugged her son very tightly. Max thought his lungs were going to explode from how tightly his mother was squeezing him.

"You too, Mom," Max managed to say, his voice sounding very compressed.

When Teresa pulled away, she smoothed out Max's hair. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

Instead of getting to the point, Max asked his mother to sit down and chat over a snack. He told her everything that had been going on, of course leaving out the parts about him and Jusitn being boyfriends, lovers, and sex buddies.

Teresa smile and nodded a lot, explaining how happy she was that he was doing so well. She skirted around the topic of him coming home. But Max dodged it every time, purposefully saying dumb things to fill that space. Finally, he ran out of ways to dodge it and asked his mother for the greeting cards he was looking to get the whole time. She gladly went and got them for him.

As Max sorted through the cards to find the perfect two, his mother made up some doggie bags for him to take back to Justin. Max found a "Thank You" card instantly. The other card was a bit harder to find. He settled on a blank one.

Before Teresa came over, Max quickly scribbled on the card that was intended for Cody.

Max was writing in Zeke's when his mother came over with a couple very full bags. All that food would take a week or two to eat. Max groaned inside. His mother was always going overboard. She looked over his shoulder, which he figured she would, so he had been deliberately vegue.

_Zeke,_

_Thank you for all the wonderful help you have given me lately. If not for you and Justin I don't know where I would be. Sorry you have been feeling lonely lately as I am taking up so much of your best friend's time. However, I have a gift for you. Please meet at _ _ restaurant for what I think will be a paid-for delightful treat._

_Yours,_

_Max_

"Awe! Max. That is so sweet and lovely," Teresa said.

"Thanks, Mom. I better go before Justin starts to worry. We don't want him having a crease in his forehead forever."

Teresa nodded.

Before heading him, Max stopped off at the restaurant to put in a reservation for a dinner for two and left a hundred and the card for Cody at the restaurant. He stopped by the school where Zeke was just getting in his car and handed him the card before heading off for home. He prayed everything would work out. That's when he realized he needed to text Cody and get him to go to that same restaurant. Cody instantly agreed.


End file.
